No Clue What I'm Doing
by FansieFace
Summary: Dat was a nasty Prank to Pull, Mrs. Kelly.


**I'm Brain Blocked on Legs, so this is a Make-Up story. I'm trying to write it, but...:/. Sorry.**

My hands were sweating. I wiped them on my pants. I felt like everyone was watching me, like everyone could see how nervous I was. 'Get a grip on yourself, Kelly. she's your Katherine. She ain't gonna say "I don't.' I thought, struggling to control my nervousness. "What if she don't say I do?" A little voice was whispering. I thought it was my head, until I looked at Crutchie and saw him trying not to smile or laugh.

"Dat ain't funny, Crutch." I hissed from the side of my mouth. He gave up a losing battle and allowed a smile through on one side of his mouth.

"Actually, it is, Jacky. You'se jist went so pale! An' ya face was jist-" Music began and the small room filled with rustling as the newsies of New York turned to see Katherine walk in. She was on the arm of her cousin, the person she had been with the first time I ever saw her, the one family member who had not disowned her when we announced our engagement. Instead, he had laughed, saying, "He proved you wrong, didn't he, Kat? He got marriage for his efforts!" Her dress was stunningly white, her curly dark hair tumbling down her back. She had a bouquet of some kind of white flowers in her hand. She was beaming. Crutchie let out a low whistle.

"She looks beautiful, Jacky!"

"Yeah she do, don't she." Her eyes met mine, then flicked to Crutchie's. Her smile shifted subtly, just enough for me to notice, to a knowing one. She was planning something.

"She ain't gonna say "I do" Jacky." Crutchie whispered, leaning over on his crutch to get closer. I glared at him, and he was still wearing that silly smile on one side of his mouth. The cousin placed Katherine's hand in mine. The minister began speaking.

"Do you, Katherine Louise Pulit-" Katherine cut him off with a sharp cough.

"Plummer." She said. The minister rolled his eyes.

"Ahem. Do you, Katherine Louise Plummer…" His voice droned on and one,seemingly forever. Katherine's smile was now one part knowing, one part satisfied, and still totally joyful. We looked into eachothers eyes, although I noticed hers continued to flick to Crutchie's every once and a while. When the minister's voice finally stopped, she took a breath.

"You out in the audience, minus my cousin, all have two things in common, with one exception. One, you're all newsies, and two, you all expect me to say "I do."" My heart dropped to my toes. She wasn't going to say it. "But that's so...conventional. The rest of this wedding isn't. No bridesmaids or anything but a Best Man, and not any family of the bride or groom, at least bloodwise." She paused and looked at all the newsies in the room, and smiled at Crutchie. "So I'm not going to say "I do". Minister, could you say that last part again?" The minister cleared his throat and began again. When the Minister had finally stopped again, she looked at Crutchie, then looked right into my eyes.

"For Sure." She said.

"Told ya she wasn't gonna say "I do."" Crutchie whispered as the minister was talking again. Weddings were different than I expected. Katherine was grinning at me, clearly enjoying the panic she had caused me. We looked at eachother, me with a mock glare and her trying not to laugh. Crutchie, meanwhile, was trying so hard not to laugh he was shaking, probably scaring the newsies sitting down. And indeed, looking out, the newsies all had expressions of varying degrees of anger and worry. Except for Davey. He was shaking as much as Crutchie.

"Katherine, you, Davey an' Crutchie are gonna be sorry for dat prank." She just kept on grinning, making me grin as well, and Crutchie just silently laughed even harder.

"...until death do you part?" The ministers speaking had finally come to an end. I looked into Katherine's clear, blue eyes.

"For Sure." The minister sighed, maybe in relief that I hadn't made a speech, maybe in exasperation that I had used the wrong words.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." I took Katherine into my arms and gave her a solid kiss on the mouth. We walked down the aisle, together, together forever.

"Ya know, Mrs. Kelly, dat was not nice."

"Maybe not, but it was funny. You went so pale, and started twisting your hands like you thought you were holding your hat." When we were outside, she pulled me down for a kiss, not even stopping when the boys came outside, whooping at the sight. Instead she deepened it, and I pulled her to me, picking her up. Life was going to be good indeed, good with my Katherine Louise Kelly.


End file.
